The development level of integrated circuits has become a hallmark of a country's industrial development level. At present, the widely used semiconductor material for integrated circuits is a hydrogenated amorphous silicon material (a-Si:H), but it has low field effect mobility (about 0.5-1.0 cm2/V·s), poor light transmission, low carrier density and mechanical flexibility that is less than ideal, and it is not easy to be used to prepare a high-performance and flexible active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD), an active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) and the like mainstream displays and flexible integrated circuits.
With the rapid development of integrated circuits, the metal oxide field effect material is widely used in the electronic industry since it has advantages such as having a simpler preparation process and a cheaper cost as compared with other materials, having uniform film formation, being capable of enabling high performance and high integration, and being capable of preparing transparent integrated circuits and flexible integrated circuits. However, the current carrier mobility of the metal oxide field effect material is still low, and less than 10 cm2/V·s; and in order to improve the carrier mobility of the metal oxide field effect material, it is required to fabricate the metal oxide field effect material into a crystal phase structure with a relatively high cost, and even a substrate thereof with a crystalline structure is required.
The metal oxide field effect material, as a thin-film material, is obtained in a microelectronic process through a preparation method which mainly includes physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), epitaxy, electrochemistry deposition (ECD) and so on. Among them, the physical vapor deposition becomes the most commonly used method for preparing the thin film because of its advantages such as an easily-controlled thickness, a simple reaction mechanism, a fast film forming speed and high efficiency. The physical vapor deposition method mainly includes several methods such as sputter coating, ion plating, vacuum evaporation, and so on. The sputter coating is the use of a certain amount of energy particles (ionic or neutral atoms, molecules) that generated by gas discharge plasma to bombard a surface of a solid at a low pressure, so that atoms or molecules near the surface of the solid get large enough energy to finally escape from the surface of the solid, which can be used to prepare a variety of thin-film materials such as metals, semiconductors, and insulators, etc.; and however, for the sputter coating, the equipment is complex and requires a high-voltage device or a magnetic control unit, and a target material needs to be refined, has a low utilization rate, and is susceptible to impurities. The ion plating is the use of gas discharge to ionize a gas or an evaporated substance under a vacuum condition, and further to vapor-deposit the evaporated substance or its reactant onto a substrate while ions of the gas or evaporated substance exert a bombardment effect; and however, for the ion plating, it is necessary to introduce gas discharge, and the devices and operations are complicated.